Anne Boonchuy
Anne Boonchuy is the main protagonist of the 2019 television series, Amphibia. She is a 13-year-old Thai-American girl who originally resided on Earth until a magical box transported her to Amphibia, a world inhabited by anthropomorphic frogs and large bugs and other strange animals. Background Anne comes from a Thai-American family. She was also supposedly friends with two girls named Sasha and Marcy. However, in "Best Fronds" it is strongly implied that they were actually taking advantage of her, as she claims that one must do anything a friend wants oneself to do to kept the friendship alive, should one want to do it or not. One day, her "friends" forced her to steal a mysterious box from a store. Once she opened it, Anne (along with, unbeknownst to her, Sasha) was transported to Amphibia, a world with anthropomorphic frogs and dangerous creatures. For some time, she was forced to lived in a cave, which was very unpleasant for her, specially at night (as giant creatures tried to eat her). Personality Anne is described to be fearless and self-centered. She also has a rebellious side, as shown in the second segment of the first episode where she and Sprig defied Hop Pop's orders of staying put and instead going to the lake to swim. In spite of this, Anne has a deep value for her friends, feeling lost if she doesn't have a friend, and being willing to do anything to protect both her friends and her friendships with them. However, this latter trait is a double-edged sword, as it causes her to always save her friends in Amphibia even if she knows she may die while doing it, but also caused her to be manipulated by her "friends" in Earth to get what they wanted. However, Anne would show a dislike to pineapples (especially as a pizza topping) and will threaten anyone mentioning it. Role in the series Anne or Beast? Anne first appears at the start of the episode, when she gets close to a frog named One-Eyed Wally, who mistakes her for a frog-eating beast and runs away. She later appears when a young frog named Sprig Plantar, who was following her to capture her and prove himself responsible, falls victim to a trap. Sprig tells to Anne that he tastes terrible, only for Anne to explain that she doesn't want to eat him, and explains that she actually went near to Wally because she tried to ask him for help. Suddenly, a giant mantis that was following Anne appears, forcing her to run, though she chooses to help Sprig escape. The two then hide from the mantis in a log. The two then introduces themselves, before a hungry Anne asks something to eat (aside from Sprig's first option, which were bugs). Sprig and Anne then go out for some food, and eventually find food that Anne is willing to eat. Sprig asks Anne what and from where she is, to which she explains that she is a human being from another world, through she explains that she doesn't know how she was transported to Amphibia. Before the two can continue talking, however, Anne is suddenly ambushed by an angry mob from Sprig's village, who tie her, causing Anne to assume that Sprig set a trap for her. Suddenly, the giant mantis comes back and tries to eat everyone. Sprig then predeems himself on Anne's eyes by untying her so she could escape. In spite of having her way clear, Anne chooses to help Sprig, who, thanks to Anne, manages to tie the mantis. With the creature defeated, everyone wonders what to do with Anne, with Mayor Toadstool proposing to run Anne out of the village out of fear of her eating somebody. However, Sprig explains that she's just lost and in need of help, and takes responsibility for her well-being, while Sprig's grandfather, Hop Pop, takes responsibility from both. Anne then asks for a map to get out of Amphibia, only for Hop Pop to reveal that the mountains surrounding Amphibia can't be climbed until a couple of moths or she will die. With no other place to stay for at least two months, Anne takes residence at the basement in Sprig's house. After moving on, Sprig tries to give Anne some of his toys, only to end up keeping everyone, thoroughly he is glad that Anne is staying. Once Sprig leaved, Anne took the mysterious box that transported her to Amphibia, and opened it in hopes that it would transport her to Earth, however, the box didn't do anything, much to her annoyance. Anne then resigned herself to her fate. Best Fronds In a flashback/dream sequence, Anne is shown stealing the mysterious box for her friends and opening it, transporting her to Amphibia. Upon waking up, Anne initially assumes that the previous episode's events where just a dream, only to find the Plantars are watching her, much to her sadness. While Sprig tries to ask how did she sleep, Hop Pop tries to warn him that she could be dangerous, only for Anne to assure she means no harm. After Hop Pop and Polly leaves (and after Polly threatens to kill Anne should she give her a reason), Anne and Sprig find themselves alone in the basement. However, Anne isn't very happy, but actually misses her home and friends, causing Sprig to ask her if they could be friends until she returns to Earth. However, Anne isn't very sure about it, even through Sprig promises it will be a fun experiences, before asking what she and her friends do together, to which she mentions several things, such as watching TV and going to the beach. Sprig then reveals there is a lake they could go to. Anne accepts and she and Sprig then prepare themselves to got to the lake. However, Hop Pop forbids them from going to the lake, claiming that the frogs may be prejudiced against her, and giving the very-contradictory order of staying inside the house until frogs get used to her presence and, to make sure she doesn't escape, locks the door. Angry, Anne tries to convince Sprig to steal Hop Pop's key to unlock the door and escape, something Sprig is unsure to do, but Anne convinces him to do it by telling him that that's what friends do, helping each other to get what they want. Having convinced Sprig, the two went to steal Hop Pop's key, which was actually easy to do, mainly due to Hop Pop failing sleep. Having successfully escaped, Anne and Sprig made their way to the lake, with Sprig commenting that being a friend is actually cool, revealing that he barely managed to make friends before meeting her, something which he explained was because he was seemingly misunderstood by the other children. Anne then commented that they are missing something great. The two soon found the lake, however, there was a "Don't Swim" signal, which Sprig suspected was due to some danger being inside the lake. However, Anne refused and said that they should keep going. Fearful, Sprig tried to stop Anne and go home, an action that caused Anne to claim that he's not even trying to be her friend, despite Sprig's claims that he is indeed being her friend. Anne then reminded him what she said before of what friends do, putting examples of giving friends things like a pencil case or one's own shoes just because the supposed friend wanted to, as well as giving the example of a friend wanting another to friend do something, even when the latter friend doesn't want to do it, putting the moment in which she stole the box that transported her to Amphibia as an example (this strongly suggests she was secretly being manipulated by her "friends" on Earth to get what they wanted). Trivia *It is strongly implied that Anne is very responsible with the use of her phone, since she spent days in Amphibia with her phone still being at full battery until Hop Pop drained it all in the episode "Taking Charge". *She attends Saint James Middle School which seems to be a parochial school. *Strangely enough, despite showing that she can get clean and has worn clean clothing and comb or slicked her hair on more than one occasion, her hair always seems to revert back to having leaves and sticks in it as if she has been dragged through the woods again. *Anne was originally envisioned as being boring on earth before being reinvented by the crew. Her personality was loosely based on Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls and Matt Braly's grandmother when she was a little girl. *Her last name "Boonchuy" roughly translates to "one who encourages or performs good deeds". This fits her character as she attempts to help the people of Wartwood. *Anne has shown a number of interesting talents over the course of the series such as dancing, dunking and sewing. It is implied that she learned some of these skills either through her family or her friends. *Some of Anne's quips such as her saving "Obvi", which is short for "Obviously", most likely came from Sasha, showing the influence that she has had on her. *In "Reunion", it is revealed that Anne hated frogs to the point that Sasha would make fun of her for it and try to gross her out. Gallery External links *Anne Boonchuy at the Amphibia Wiki ru:Энн Бунчуй Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Amphibia characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Swordsmen Category:Birds Category:Students Category:Characters in video games Category:Dancers Category:American characters Category:Singing characters